thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki/Vote for Featured Articles
Featured Character :To vote for the featured character, you must nominate a cat, and after we have at least three cats, a poll will be posted on the page. After the poll has started, no more cats can be nominated, and the poll will end after a week. The cat with the most votes will become the featured character. Current Poll :None. Nominations This was from a year ago to the date xD I still agree on Sunfall being the featured character. But if we're going with the new layout, I'd like to nominate Nightwater. His character page is up to date and he has the official art approved and on his page. Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 18:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I forgot about this page. x3 I updated it, and I agree on Nightwater. He's our first nominated cat~ I'm working on some of my character pages, so I'll be back to nominate someone, since we need more cats. =P -- 22:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright, awesome~ Also, when will the Character Art Project be open again? If it isn't already, I haven't checked xD Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 23:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) It should be open soon, but I'm still working on it, especially the rules~. -- 01:22, July 10, 2014 (UTC) So anything on who's going to be Featured Cat? Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 23:16, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I'd vote for Nightwater. I like his quote better, though, because that's one of my favorites. We could put Autumnbreeze, though. קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 03:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote :To vote for the featured quote, you must nominate a quote, and after we have at least two quotes, a poll will be posted on the page. After the poll has started, no more quotes can be nominated, and the poll will end after a week. The quote with the most votes will become the featured quote. Remember to state who said the quote! Current Poll : Which quote should be the next featured quote? "It is our greatest reward, and our greatest deprivation- we must never feel the pain of, but never know the love of such." — Sunfall of CloudClan "I apologize, but insults directed at me do nothing to lower my self-esteem. To put it simply, I. Don't. Care." — Nightwater of MapleClan Nominations Nomination! c: "It is our greatest reward, and our greatest deprivation- we must never feel the pain of, but never know the love of such." -Sunfall (CloudClan) I really like this one for some reason, it just sums up the general medicine cat's thoughts at one time or another. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I like that quote~! We just need one more to be nominated. -- 22:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll just add this to the nomination. I know, Nightwater's also up for featured article, but I really like this quote, we can choose another one, do you have any, Ivy? "I apologize, but insults directed at me do nothing to lower my self-esteem. To put it simply, I. Don't. Care." - Nightwater (MapleClan) Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 01:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't right now. x3 I like that quote too, so I'm fine with adding it as well~ -- 04:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Anything on this too? Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 23:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I have nothing against having him as the featured page and quote. קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 03:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Featured Roleplay Group :To vote for the featured roleplay group, you must nominate one, and after we have at least two, a poll will be posted on the page. After the poll has started, no more nominations can be added, and the poll will end after a week. The group with the most votes will become the featured group. Remember to ask the owner before nominating! Current Poll : Which Clan should be the next featured Roleplay Group? IgnisClan NorthClan Nominations I'd like to nominate NorthClan~ It's fairly active, and it's got a decent plot. -- 22:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I agree too! But I'll add one into the mix so we can vote. >D I'll nominate IgnisClan, because it's active, has a nice little celebration going on right now, and the cats have powers. Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 01:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm still up for IgnisClan to be Featured Clan. Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 23:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) IgnisClan sounds great. קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 03:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I added the poll~! :3 -- 06:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Discussions